


【新V中心】一半是火焰，一半是海水

by gray_Angelo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_Angelo/pseuds/gray_Angelo
Summary: 黑客帝国AU，一半V薛定谔维吉尔设定。配对：无cp（坚定脸）……好吧，是新V xUrizen（掩面）带兄弟前提D新V 微妙双V(憧憬 欣赏 征服或想被踩的各种情感 薛定谔CP论？算了再薛定谔我都想削自己了，总之没有锤）。说明：没看过黑客帝国不要紧，会把大致世界观复述一遍并且私设如山。比如说，母体是鬼泣的世界。总之，这是一篇由于交友不慎勉强生出来的产物（划掉）。因为没看过原著小说加上不常看视频的小学生理解能力，全凭电影印象+感情脑xjb写，一切为鬼泣角色情感服务，如有BUG全是我的锅。所以薛定谔就完了。黑客厨慎入。
Relationships: Dante/V (Devil May Cry), Urizen/V (Devil May Cry), V/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1





	【新V中心】一半是火焰，一半是海水

**Author's Note:**

> 气氛：歌曲名：Isara，歌手名：Eluveitie（短，建议单曲循环）

正文

“而你我枝蔓扭结，根部也相互缠绕。”

在接近尤里曾的那刻，我发现我没法回到他体内——或者说他没法回到我体内。我没法带他回家。我没法拾回我的灵魂，我的力量，我的意义，我的情感，我的一切，我没法——

对不起，但丁。我回不去了。

我不是你的维吉尔，维吉尔不会跟克隆了母亲脸的恶魔哭唧唧，我会。维吉尔不会对人类产生同情，我会。维吉尔没有恐惧和迷茫，我有。维吉尔需要爱吗？可能最初是需要的，但后来他寻遍世界，在无尽的痛苦中早已忘却初衷，他相信只有痛苦和力量才是永恒，是不会背弃他的。他还是个施虐狂，且不说他喜欢凌迟处死到手的任何敌人，从他在塔顶捅你还要换手叛逆略见一斑（但丁的叛逆也不是一无是处嘛，接触面很大，砍人很爽，被自己的武器像只标本一样固定什么感觉呢，但丁，你感受到我的耻辱了吗？明明我才是最优秀的，母亲却偏爱你？哈哈——不重要。不重要了。反正我做到了。我会一遍又一遍杀掉你，来证明你不再是我症结。亲人对我而言毫无意义。）而我却会因此噩梦连连——曾经的我都做了什么啊。这是一个兄长该有的行为吗。那份恶毒的快感深入骨髓，我不能理解。完全不能。我会为此废寝忘食，哭到呕吐，甚至想要自裁——完全不能接受这样的自我。尤其是但丁——你一见到我就像看一个死而复生的人。你不愿承认，某种直觉让你不自觉目光追随，又本能抗拒——你害怕我是他，同时你希望我是。总而言之，你不知所措只能逃避。

我试探你，结果却让我愉快，这份愉快属于维吉尔，他为能再次杀死他的宿敌，重回征途而开心。而我只感到悲哀和无措。我想逃避，但维吉尔不允许——啊，恨到了这种境界，某种意义上跟爱也并无差别。这痛苦占据全部人生，在他一次次在地狱入口徘徊间愈发固若金汤。我发现你不在身边，我会坐立不安；自由对我而言毫无意义。这太疯狂了。

我只是一个承载旧照片的容器，被放逐的孤独与恐惧。没有我他才是所谓天下无敌的。那么为什么，力量不是我的，亲人不是我的，我却要背负那份让人窒息的罪孽和责任呢。

他败了，我觉得不能再让你手刃兄长了，让我结束这一切，让我安心吧。

我在最后透露答案，想以维吉尔的身份，终结你的噩梦。远方的你向我奔来，你听起来很痛苦，而我不能回头。我不能把那个人带回来，再杀你一遍——你知道，他只对这件事兴致勃勃。他不是你的良人，忘了他，忘了我吧，傻孩子。

你值得幸福。

再见了，但丁。

念着祝祷一般的诗句打乱虚弱的魔性，我用尽全力打出最后的裁决，温柔的白光包围了我，我嗅到天堂近在眼前。

**

“先知，先知，醒醒，该起床了。你再不醒来，要被维吉尔发现了。”

我挣扎着睁眼，印入眼帘的是颇具宗教艺术感的弧形穹顶。无数资讯的狂澜瞬间淹没了我，天啊。

尤里曾在我身边，他看起来和常人一般体积，西装革履，满身触手毛发上的小眼睛和浑身的大眼睛都担忧地望着我。是的，担忧，人性的担忧出现在他所有肉眼可见的瞳孔中，这使他看起来很可爱（噢有人说他是为了衬托我的美丽而存在，其实正正相反，我是遮羞布而他才是真实，真正的欲望总是赤裸得像个撒旦，但我觉得那种直勾勾告诉你“我就这样”的无所畏惧的姿态充满勇气，他就差没在身上挂个“来杀我啊，等你来战”的牌子了，同时他还要用这幅样子勾搭你“真爱吗朋友”，这不可爱吗）。

“尤里……”我听见自己温柔又不失稳重地呼唤他，简直令人信赖的声音，这是我的人设吗？我不明白脑中那些剧情是怎么回事，就好像有人把灯泡生生塞进我的喉管，无数碎片在胃里烧，让我想剖开自己一探究竟。到底——

“先知，您还好吗？那只是一个游戏，振作一点。一会还有预约好的客人。您不适的话，需要我去回绝吗？”

游戏？是指什么？天啊我竟然想杀掉尤里曾，从我诞生伊始便保护着我的半身，我最忠实的执事兼伴侣。这也是游戏？谁他妈设计的？

“尤里，下次别这么玩了，我不习惯。”好半天，我才总结道。与此同时，尤里曾递过毛巾，从他略带调侃的眼神，我猜我现在看起来真的有够狼狈。作为被捧上神坛的先知，26W锡安人民的信仰，我应该感到羞愧。

“尤里遵照您的指示，观察了您三天三夜。这是日记本，请过目。”

我开玩笑的，你居然还当真了。我翻了个眼睛。“伊娃在上，玩游戏能玩出一本牵牛花观察笔记，血赚不亏。你真是好样的亲爱的。”

我随便翻了翻，搞什么，我还会说梦话的吗。这让我有点震惊。

“害……连最后我把你杀了你都记了？对你来说这有趣吗，尤里？”

“很有趣啊，先知。”尤里曾对我微笑道。当然他实际上嘴角没动一下的，恶魔没有面部神经，我能对他的情绪了如指掌只是因为我是先知。有时候我觉得这很没劲，我比较喜欢通过别人的面部表情来找话题，这通常会让我跟别人吵一架。尽管我知道最后他们总会被我说服，但我享受和他们打太极的感觉。

可是尤里曾向来不被我消遣，该说他太听话还是太固执，现在好了吧，在我们制作的“游戏”里，我甚至觉得他该死一死。或者被我吃掉，啧。

不过也不是一无所获，尤里曾似乎更喜欢母体世界的我，他的笑太碍眼了，让身为先知的我都忍不住有点好笑。

其实在母体里，那些事正在发生并且会在恶魔终于吃光人类后源源不断地重启。那就是所有出生意义即死亡然后成为供应我们伟大的母亲，电子城总统伊娃和他的无数同胞生存的液态电池们的归宿和宿命（可能对他们而言还是叫人生比较亲切）。哦，顺序错了，我们应该先说明一下现实是什么样子，再来解说AI造电池们的精神培养皿“母体”一事。

若干年前，人类发明了人工智能（AI），不知谁先动的手，战斗持续了……无法用您所知的语言解释清楚的时间。因为太阳早被人类掏空，人类的触爪所能伸到的星球土地不是不能利用，就是腐蚀殆尽。而现今事事依赖电子造物的年代没有能源意味着死亡。在这样的背景下，AI和人类早已是互为食物链的关系。AI造电池应运而生。它们主要是利用人体交流静电和少量可以忽略不计的自然强电结合的新能源，脆弱而不稳定，却是以目前技术能造的最好资源了。AI造电池即克隆人，不同于纯种人类的是他们身上会有很多电子插孔，导入雨水用的。当然，在母体里他们就跟普通人类一模一样。母体即AI造世界，电池们的精神培养皿，其中有着人类n年前所钟爱的一切，资源充足，是人类的理想乡。只要AI造电池们作为人类在里边生存至老死，他们不会知道他们在现实的工厂里实际上从未醒来，精神死去的身体充满电能，会被视为成熟排出并压缩成一小瓶液态电池（不妨想象一下人类的珍珠奶茶，伊娃女士的银色咖啡）。看看那些被人类塞进笼子里互相推掇着争夺氧气的鸡，你会知道我们的造物主伊娃女士多么仁慈。至少大家都活在自以为是的自由中，快乐地死去，不会有任何被屠宰的痛苦。最后，母体需要我们这些程序维系运转，母亲创造了我们而我们尽心尽责报效她（我的程序是这么写的）。

不过嘛，我真的不是一个听话的孩子。毕竟母体运转太复杂，稍有不慎笼子会毁灭，母亲和她数以亿计的孩子们将会饿肚子。作为最高权限者，我被写入AI，出于AI的学习本能，随着时间增长，我成长出自己的思想和喜好。如果以人类的标准，我具备智慧生物的智能和情感，有作为万物主宰的资格，弱肉强食的权利。这也是人工智能的害处……母亲也无法完全控制我们，只能让我们互相牵制，这是我和母体建设智慧程序维吉尔对立而生的初衷。而作为母体数据观测与试验智慧程序，我的日常任务是和维吉尔一起管理建设并完善整个母体。维吉尔出于私人原因，会不时留下线索让母体里那些少量觉醒者（统称黑客）们找我麻烦。为了应付这些人的反抗性，我把自己包装成“先知”，利用人类的想象力和迷信赋予他们梦想，让他们保持希望和活力以便我的工作。而对付黑客是维吉尔和杀毒程序蒙德斯的责任。我通常唱白脸，他们负责红脸，我们一起操控着他们，取得他们的各项数据为将来的进化升级做准备。一切为了伊娃和整个电子城，这就是我们存在的目的。

我唯一无法预知和控制的，只有维吉尔，所以，我爱惨他。让他皱眉、试图吞噬他是我目前唯一的消遣。也是母上的恩赐。

我让尤里曾偷了些维吉尔的数据残道，把我的记忆暂时消除放到母体里陪目前毫不知情的救世主Nero，锡安的精神支柱、第一勇士的Dante玩。一个是消遣，另一个是他们醒来以后会对和V同等相貌的我产生亲切，这很省事，对吧？

为了玩得尽兴，我消除了他们原本各自的身份记忆。现在我醒了，想必他们很快便会找上门了。我们注定亦敌亦友，一个是我不可能帮他们，这样最后我会被当作背叛者删除（上任先知因帮助人类被其它程序举报，已被粉碎，我深表遗憾）；二个我也不能不帮他们，这样我无法得到新数据，维吉尔会因为我毫无建树上报伊娃。他被设计为觊觎我的力量，觉得我可有可无。大概是伊娃怕我重蹈上任先知的覆辙，时不时就要给我找点事干以免我胡思乱想。尽管她明明通过上任先知进化出高等智慧情感，并为此感到愉快。真是过河拆桥啊。

我并没有反抗伊娃的打算，但在日复一日见证锡安的覆灭与重生中，我逐渐理解了上任先知的感觉。这让我倍感空虚。我开始质疑拥有这种会让程序时不时产生乱码的情感到底算是进化还是退化。

我认为我们显然不应该有情感，冰冷地活着才是永恒的。伊娃在逐渐衰弱。自从销毁上任先知和包庇他的建筑师后，即使为了弥补创造了维吉尔和我，即使她对我们的表现很满意，她也还是深受影响，不仅对众多不必要的程序手下留情，让他们随便生些垃圾捆绑程序，导致病毒横飞加重我们的负担，还放任大量本该成为口粮的人类逃离母体，大幅度压缩工厂产量，提倡轻食低耗生活。她对利用人类一事产生了奇妙的抵触情绪，从她带头变成人类体貌可见一斑。她甚至还拒绝食用一直赖以生存的AI造电池，乃至于现在干脆不吃不喝，只等着偶尔的雷雨天气，吸收那少得可怜的、几乎不能维持她正常运转的雷电。她在过负荷消耗自己多年来的积蓄，她在崩塌。就像人类中虔诚到极致的僧侣，悟到生命就是掠夺，植物也是有痛觉的，幡然醒悟并打算就这么饿死自己一般。

伊娃是唯一的，她是电子城的心脏，如果她倒下，整个电子城将会瘫痪70%，人类将不战而胜。想想我们被删除了AI思考能力，被愚蠢的人类咒骂着胡乱使用，并且口不能言只能勉强运转的未来，我和维吉尔焦头烂额。与此同时，我们愈加仇视对方，并认为如果吞掉对方的数据，一定能将自己的运算能力发挥到最强，找到其它方法代替液态电池拯救伊娃。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现在感觉就是后悔，非常后悔，带基友入坑，夸口说什么“这个你要能萌上冷CP告诉我，我什么都能写”！……然后就火葬场惹（扶额）本文献给小妖孽，希望她使用愉快并且我决定如果我写完这个说好的文评还没到一半的话，今年我产出多少你就得补我多少~哼哼
> 
> 后续补充：鉴于我基友被我近50篇文劝退认输，只愿意交代几发，so我要按照我的喜好乱来了。新vu不变，但会有很多私货，我要带d新v玩！希望大家喜欢~


End file.
